Various tools have been proposed to facilitate the manipulation of conventional snap rings and C-rings in their installation or removal from operative positions. These tools usually are of the plier-type having pins insertable into the apertures provided in conventional snap rings. One tool is usually employed for manipulating external snap rings; another tool is employed for manipulating an internal snap ring, and if the job required the removal or installation of a C-ring, a third tool designed specifically for this type of fastener had to be used.
Attempts have been made to devise a tool for use with conventional external and internal snap rings but these tools required a reconstruction of the tool before it could be converted from an external snap ring tool to an internal snap ring tool.
To overcome the disadvantages experienced in hitherto employed snap ring tools, the tool of the present invention has been devised for manipulating conventional external and internal snap rings without requiring a reconstruction of the tool for converting from one type of tool to another.
The tool of the present invention comprises, essentially, a pair of elongated, spaced, parallel, spring-biased arms pivotally connected to a mounting plate. One end of each arm has an axially extending pin adapted to be inserted into the apertures of a conventional snap ring and the opposite end of each arm is provided with a recess adapted to receive the free ends of a conventional C-ring. By using the recessed ends of the arms as a handle and squeezing the arms in a direction toward each other, the pin ends of the arms are moved outwardly relative to each other, to thereby spread a snap ring carried thereon for external application. By using the pin ends of the arms as a handle and squeezing the arms toward each other, the recessed ends are moved outwardly relative to each other to thereby spread a C-ring carried thereon.
A manually actuated cam is rotatably mounted on the mounting plate on a side of the pivot connection opposite to the pin ends of the arm, whereby upon rotation of the cam, the pin ends of the arms are moved in a direction toward each other, to thereby contract a snap ring carried thereon for internal application.